


初春

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash
Genre: Character lives AU, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 也是刚看完小说那段时间的一点随笔。没有前因后果的生存哈萨和看护人大佐。病床边的袒露心意，以及腻乎，腻乎腻乎腻乎。
Relationships: Kenneth Sleg/Hathaway Noa
Kudos: 4





	初春

**Author's Note:**

> 奇怪的轻小说翻译腔。  
> 短。

伤口的愈合过程总是很慢的。伤口会流血，发热，红肿，刺痛，蓄脓，结痂，发痒，最后才慢慢开始好起来。如果不幸发炎，则是更痛苦更磨人的一套流程。

忍耐力强则是哈萨维•诺亚的优点。很多时候他躺在那里，由于疼痛的折磨睡不着觉，也只是半闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，在厚重的绷带下一声不吭。有时候，凯奈斯能看见他用指甲掐自己的手掌心。

等到大部分伤口都结痂了，痒意是更难熬的事。清醒的时候，人还能控制得住自己，但凯奈斯不止一次看见他在半梦半醒间抓挠自己的胸口和手臂。为了把可能的伤害降到最低，凯奈斯捏着他的手给他剪指甲，几乎剪到肉里去。起先他还局促地说“不用……”或者“我自己来……”，好像被发现需要这种措施是件羞耻的事，但后来就不说什么了，只是乖乖地把五指放在凯奈斯手里，沉默地盯着被剪下来的白色指甲边一片片掉在报纸上。

那时候他身上已经不用绷带。一段时间没剪的棕黑发显得有些凌乱，下面不时眨动一下的眼睛，有时候望向别处，好像对裸露出来的身体部位上那些干燥发硬的疮痂感到不愿意看似的。

某次凯奈斯回来，发现他在撑着床边，试图自己站起来。

从门口看过去，他的整个背脊都在颤抖着，好像狂风中的昆虫一样。不均匀地灌注在全身的力量使得肌肉似乎都扭曲了，肩胛骨那么尖利地突出着，像是昆虫的鞘翅………

凯奈斯跑过去，一把抱住他。哈萨维薄薄肌肉下肋骨的形状反馈在他手掌心里，那种触感让他心疼起来，一瞬间几乎有种要哭出来的冲动。他亲了哈萨维带着薄汗的额角，把他抱起来，挪回床上，握着他的手。

“哈萨维，哈萨维。”他一下不知道该说什么，只是这么喊道。

“大佐……”

哈萨维的声音似乎有点沙哑，他扭着头。

“连好好地站起来都做不到啊，真讨厌……！”

“你的伤还没有好全啊。”

“真讨厌啊，不甘心……”

哈萨维似乎只是这么念叨着。

“你口渴了吧？我去给你倒些热水。”

凯奈斯这么说着，站起来，走到厨房里去了。但是他的心情远没有故作出来的语气听起来安定，把水从保温壶里倒出来的时候，他差点把杯子打翻。从把话题转移到日常小事上以及短暂地走开的这一行为当中，他闻出了想逃避问题的气味。

他回到病人床边的时候，哈萨维已经把上衣穿上了。他交叉着双手，坐在床上，抱着自己的两肩，像是觉得气温寒冷的人会有的姿势。从袖管里露出来的一截手腕上能看见一抹明显的白，那是早上涂过的药膏的痕迹。看见凯奈斯，他抬起头来。

“喏，哈萨维，喝些水吧。”

“嗯。对不起……”哈萨维看着他，说。

“……为什么？”

“我现在，感觉好些了啊，似乎舒过气来了。”他微微点着头，摸着心口，似乎在用动作表示“舒过气来了”。“……但是大佐的神情，从刚才开始看上去就很难过啊。”

“有么………！”

在惊讶于“自己的表情有这么容易被看穿吗”的同时，感叹于哈萨维感性的敏锐度的凯奈斯，把杯子放在了床头柜上，坐在了床边。

“说不定比你自己预想中更容易把想法表现在脸上啊，你。”

“啊啊，是那样么……”

觉得在凯奈斯脸上显露出的小孩子一样的苦恼神情真的很可爱的哈萨维，微微地笑了，心情似乎也真的轻松起来一点。

“对不起……我不会再做让人担心的事情了。我会把水喝掉的。”他揉了揉脸，对凯奈斯苦笑了一下。

从那种语调里能听得出他的疲惫，虽然并不是敷衍，但也并不让人感到这话很实在。

“那么，我来喂你吧。”凯奈斯作出整肃的表情来，拿过了杯子。

“这，用不着……”

“乖哟。这也是不叫人担心的一部分嘛。”

他又摆起照顾者的架子来了。哈萨维鼓起了脸颊，像是在说“真没办法”一样。

想着这种时候顺着对方来也没有关系吧，他低下头，随着凯奈斯的动作含住了杯沿，让温水缓慢地流进喉咙里。干涩的喉咙被润泽的感觉让他眯起了眼睛。

那种样子，就像舔牛奶的猫一样，使得凯奈斯非常想伸出手指去挠挠他的下巴。

“嗯……”

发觉杯子被挪开的哈萨维发出这样的鼻音，然而下一刻贴上颈侧的手让他整个人差点条件反射般弹起来。他正想张开嘴，发现凯奈斯的脸已经贴到了意外近的地方，占据了大半个视野，那对黄眼睛看上去深得可怕。

身体像是凝固了一样，他只感觉被凯奈斯的手紧贴着的皮肤下的颈动脉里，血液像是沸腾了一样突突地跳。

凯奈斯能通过嘴唇感受到哈萨维身体的僵硬。他一边抚摸着哈萨维的耳侧，一边捉住他在被子上乱抓的手，试图安抚他。青年急促粗重的呼吸在耳边清晰可辨，这并不是因为凯奈斯在有意施展什么吻技，而是他身体过分紧绷的缘故。

又保持了一会，总算放开他的凯奈斯，再一次仔细地端详着他的脸。哈萨维受惊的眼神像是被抓住的野生动物一样，他胸腔起伏着，惊慌感从凌乱的呼吸里散发出来，看上去头脑处在一片空白的状态。此时的凯奈斯在想着的却是风马牛不相及的事。

（虽然乍看起来是相当东亚风格的脸蛋，但是仔细看的话，还是能看出来混血的证据……比如高细的鼻梁和有一点点翘的圆鼻尖……眼睛的话，仔细看是偏棕色的……）

“做了这种事………！”哈萨维总算磕巴地开口了。

“没有表现在脸上吗？我的想法。”

在会使用理所当然的轻浮口气掩饰自己内心的方面，凯奈斯十足是个大人。尽管哈萨维平时并不是没有辛辣地戳穿他的能力，但这种时候如此的态度语气对他无疑是十分有效的。他像是一边下意识想要逃走一边又疑惑着“这种事情是可以顺水推舟地接受的吗”这样，整个人都混乱了起来，大脑像是要发出过载发热的嗡嗡声般飞速运转着，就这么僵在那里不动了。

凯奈斯看着呆在那里的哈萨维，仿佛能看见几十个什么也算不出来的小算盘在他脑袋瓜里一起打得噼啪作响，那副严肃过头的样子又是好笑又是可爱。

他就有点坏心眼地在心里笑起来，衣物摩擦出窸窣的声音往床里挪过去，伸出手掌去贴哈萨维愈发发烫的脸蛋。

“要过热了喔，你。”

“…什么啊！”

哈萨维扭着身体退避开来，脸越发红了。凯奈斯并没有放过他的打算，坏心眼的表情逐渐表现在了脸上，又触碰着他的头发和脖颈。

“别这样子碰我了……” 

“我一直以来，都是这样的心情啊。哈萨维不试着去感受一下吗？”

凯奈斯几乎就等同于在他耳边说了。他的手搁在哈萨维的肘关节上，在哈萨维感觉起来，像是浑身的血液都集中到了那一个点上，或者以那一点为唯一的热源向全身不断地传输着热量一样，热度流经的地方，心胸和肌肤都奇怪地发起痒来。

哈萨维感觉到了被推到悬崖边的人的心情。

“……想跟我睡么！”

说出这话的哈萨维，像是花光了全身的力气。他看起来像顶受着什么巨大的压力一样。

“不好吗？”

在这样理直气壮地直露着自己欲望的凯奈斯面前，哈萨维真切地觉得自己的神经在压力下颤抖了。

“这种事情……！”

“并不是不好的事情，也不是会很难受的事情啊。”

“啊啊…………”

哈萨维觉得自己讲不出完整的句子了。

但是，不知道为什么，他觉得自己在下意识的抵触的底部并没有本应该有的厌恶心情。凯奈斯提起这事的方式，虽然并不是不直接，但也不让人感到“过于大人”的讨厌。

这是因为确实是这样吗……还是说因为是凯奈斯么？哈萨维有点恍惚地想着。

“我，并不是新人类……所以只能想到用这种方式跟哈萨更加互相理解了啊，不是吗？”

凯奈斯还在就非常糟糕的课题一本正经地演说着。

“而且哈萨的心情很郁闷吧？不觉得为了打破僵局，做点什么突破性的事情是必须的吗？我是这么考虑的哦。” 

“说着这种话，自己却是那种想法！” 哈萨维反应过来了，用谴责的眼神瞪着他，但话音刚落，他自己马上又脸红起来了，一副局促得眼神都不知道该往哪放的样子，仿佛讨论这种事情就已经是他的羞耻心能承受的上限了。

“啊，那当然也有那方面的考虑。”凯奈斯神色自若。

“…………”

哈萨维觉得在哪里有哪根弦断了。他像脑袋发热一样歪躺在枕头上，恍惚了好一会，才发觉凯奈斯正半搂着他，用手指轻轻地摸着他的脸。

可能是他的脸颊发烫的原因吧，他这次觉得凯奈斯的手指很清凉，细小柔软的触感掠过皮肤的感觉，并不讨厌。

凯奈斯像对待猫一样轻轻地挠着他的下巴，这让他又微微地迷离起来了。

“是呀……毕竟这段时间受你照顾了………”

哈萨维口中吐出的这样的喃喃自语，分毫不爽地落在肩膀几乎被他脑袋蹭着的凯奈斯耳朵里。

比起妥协，这更像是给自己的借口一样吧。

“嗯………”

他低低地哼了一声，像是闭上了眼，咬了咬牙一般地说“那么，你做吧。”

他伸出的手臂上还带着药膏的气味。那是皮肤愈合，新肉生长的气味。窗外有些鸟很乱地叫着，在此刻，春天女神实实在在地降临到了这张窄床上。


End file.
